Mecha origins, month two
by Mecha-pony
Summary: Follow up to the first month. Crisilis has failed in her atempt to take ponyvill. but she comes across an old foe of Equestria. make that, old ruler and has made a partnership with him. Can Circuit over come both with his friends? T for certain periods of language
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I just finished watching the Cantorlot wedding. I felt a depression state flood over me during the entire wedding, except when Cadence did that dance with pinkie that was awesome. XD but more seriously I'm more informed about changelings, and I also watched return of harmony. So I'm better informed on everything now. So you can expect some better writing now. But this story is the returning of Chrysalis, with some help. And I don't know if I'm spelling that right or not. So can somepony tell me if I am? I notice I lose interest after watching a season opener or finale. So I might not watch the King sombrero episodes. Or maybe I will, I don't know how good it is. Or if it will be making me feel depressed. I guess I feel this way because it's as a world that we as bronys and pegisisters wish we could live in. And we really hope we could, someday. But for now, were limited to making our altered worlds on paper and animations. Each and every time we hope, we feel closer to our goal. But I certainly do not feel like my goal to finding the portal to equestria will not come soon. But it exists thanks to Discord showing up, and I know someday. Someday I will find it. But in the mean time, please enjoy my story.**

Celestias sun burns my back as I think of a way to get back the energy we almost had, that pathetic inventor has ruined my plans. He may be the Element of Unity, but that doesn't mean I can become more powerful then he is. Even with Twilight and her friends at his side I could beat them all. I just need to get more energy before I return somehow.

I think I got it! I followed him on that date of his with Luna. He mentioned something about extraterrestrials or something. If there anything like ponies. They love, which means they have energy which can be taken. So fresh and ripe for us to take.

I have been roaming the forest for days with my kind on my back. When I had the idea I turned around. "I got an idea, half of you give me your energy!" They questioned for a moment. _Ugh, idiots. _"GIVE ME YOUR POWER." I yell. One section sent a giant beam of energy to me which I took in. The energy felt good in me. "Now we wait until-" I was looking back to my subjects but then I tripped on something, which I fell over on. "Woow!" I say as I fall over. Some of them laugh. I was not happy. "Stop laughing you fools." I yell at them I look at what I tripped over. It was a statue, of a dracqunicus. Its face was in a state of terror. As if it was witnessing something horrifying. I have seen a lot of these statues, but something was different about this one. There was some sort of energy burning in it. It was some sort of powerful being, but was now frozen in stone. The energy in the stone itself was immense. But I was more powerful then the stones energy. The spirit inside was communicating with me through some form of mind reading and such. _Help me, help you. _With the new energy I gained from my minions I just shoot a bit of energy into the statue. The energy cracked the stone. I heard a laugh that was as pleasant as mine. The stone continued to crack on its own. Until it cracked to the point where the stone was breaking off some sort of mass. Then the mass moved and laughed as I would. It floated into the air. I then remembered who I have just unleashed upon the world. "Discord, lord of chaos. Your highness." He said as he shaked the stone bits of himself like a dog would. The bits went flying every where. He then proceeded to bend the kinks out of his back, which returned with a load crackle. He then brought his lion paw up to his mouth and yawned. "My word, being in that stone statue was a good rest, I wondered how long it was going to be until some pony freed me again." I liked how he talked. It reminds me of me. "Well Discord I have freed you, I am-" He brought his eagle claw to my mouth and said with his crazy eyes looking into mine. "Queen Chrysalis, ruler of the changelings. Or are we forgetting who we are?" I laugh at him. "Of course I know who I am, I just wasn't sure you knew." He then grabbed my chin with his paw. The paw felt very soft and warm. "Of course I know, I know everything there is to know. About pretty much everything my dear bug queen." He released his grip on my head. "Including what your kind is after, and where the best of it would be." He said walking away for a moment. He turned back around where he looked at my kind for a moment. "Do you think they could stop looking at me like I was some sort of freak?" he says with offense in his voice. I turn to them with a frown. "Well? Turn around!" I yell to them they immediately turn around at the final word in my voice. "Hmmm." he said suddenly floating above them. "They are quite loyal, do you think we could work out some sort of arrangement?" I would never think of giving my kind up to anypony. "No! They are my kind and it's my duty to look after them. You shall not receive any of them." "Listen, I'm just going to say what I have in mind before you say anything else." He then proceeded to come back down to me and place the paw on my side. "I propose a partnership, you and your kind are looking for love to feed on. I'm looking to take back the throne. But, when we both did our thing, we were stopped by those annoying ponies." He frowned when he said ponies. "But think about it. We work 'together.' It greatly enhances our chance of getting what we want." I think about it. "I can get my kind there feed…" He finished my sentence. "And I can get my throne back from those damn sisters as ruler of Equestria." I remember what he was about and what he does. "How can I trust you? You're the spirit of disharmony, you are dishonest and lie." I state. He thought for a moment. "Hmmm, let's see. How I can get you to trust me." He put his claw to his chin and thought. He looked out to the trees. He got it. "How about this, me being the lord of chaos I can pretty much do what my heart desires, so I will feed your kind with this." He produced some sort of heart shaped object. **Incase your wondering, it's the legend of Zelda heart container. **This heart shaped rock exploded in his claw and dispersed a large amount of love energy amongst my kind. They feuded on it rather then added it to there energy, we almost had that meal in ponyvill. But then that stallion came into play.

He then floated around me for a moment looking at my face. A claw to his chin and his lion arm under the claws arm. "It appears there's something bothering your mind." I started to get annoyed with him. "Stop reading my thoughts!" I say to him. "I'm not reading your thoughts, I'm reading you're body." He says. "Do you think there might be something I can do to aid in this bother?" rather then tell him about the stallion, I tell him about my idea. "You know about that blue star?" "You mean earth." He says. "That's what it's called?" I ask. "Chaos does exist there and so do I, just in the form of anarchy and destruction. I hear the inhabitants call the rock they live on earth." "This earth, do its inhabitants love?" "Of course, there beings are as intelligent as the average pony." "Well I-" "Don't continue, I can send your kind there. But very few at a time." "Why?" I ask, if he is an all powerful being that he is. He could send all inhabitants of Equestria to this planet. "Because, I don't trust you enough yet." He says. _Ugh. _"Fine, I will work with you. But you have to send some of my kind and bring them back in return. So forth until our goals are achieved." "Excellent. Let the fun. Begin." He said. An evil grin appeared on his face. He started to laugh. His laughing was in fact infectious to me. I started to laugh to. _What fun this will be._

** Else where in Circuits point of view.**

"Darn Vinyl zat's vas sick!" I say just finishing listening to her latest track. "Well yeah, that's why I made it." She said. It was really good. Her tracks are always good. "Vell I got some things I going to do, got some plans with Pinkie Pie and all that." "Hey, like I said, you're welcome here anytime. Just knock first." She said. I step back outside.

The past few days have been busy for me, I have been going out with Fluttershy the past few days during the night. We usually are just taking walks through town at night, just enjoying each other like a couple would. We always sit down on a bench and look up to the stars and link the pictures in the sky. Some of my time was also brought to Twilight who was still learning spells, some from me. Others from books I brought from my journeys across the world. Last time I teached her a special spell for silent movement. It's more or less just a thief's spell, but she said she wanted to know everything I know about magic. We try it on Spike. He was eating some gems. So I whisper to her. "Okay, go." And she silently charged her horn and she shot the spell. She tapped her hoof on the ground. No sound. She then ran at spike and said. "SPIKE!" He shot up into the air dropping the rocks on the ground. He was holding onto owlishous cage looking down shuddering in fear. That made me and her laugh. Figuring out that he was pranked rather then almost killed. He frowned and said. "Hey! That's not funny!" He said. I levitate him down from the cage with my horn which does in fact go black rather then a rainbow. "Oh come on Spike, you know it's funny." "Spike, it's all in good fun." Said Twilight trying to lighten up Spike. "Yeah well, I got a prank coming that's soooo good. You're going to regret this." He said backing up towards the stairs. "You'll all regret this." Then he turned around and walked down the stairs.

Rainbow dash has finally warmed up to me, she asked if I wanted to fly with her yesterday. I did, its better then having here make fun of me or something. She had lost to me in a race. **Yup let that sink in. **She sat there frowning for a moment. "How does somepony like you beat me in a race?" "Vat? Is it offensive zat I von?" I asked feeling a little annoyed. "No, I'll win next time. It just bothers me that you not even having real wings and beat me in the first race." "Vell, I did make zem for speed and efficiency. Maybe you're not trying hard enough." I say trying to encourage her. "What? You want to go again?" she smiled a cocky grin. "Anytime." I say lying back onto the cloud. It's actually been awhile since I lied down on a cloud. The clouds are so soft and comfy. You can just relax and fall asleep on these in minutes. "Well, not yet. I actually want to talk to you about something." I lift my head back up to look at her. "Oh, okay speak your mind Dash." I say listening. "Well, it's just. You're so nice to everypony and I treat you like…" She tried to think of a word to best describe. "Well you know, and despite that and everything I said, you still treat me like you're friend, why?" She asked with a bit of sadness showing. "It's because you're just being you, I can't hate you for zat." I say with a bit of a laugh in my voice. "We'll, I do feel like I did something wrong." She said with her voice lowered just a bit with a little more sadness in it. I get up and put both my front hooves on her shoulders. I look her in her eyes. "Vainbow Dash, you have not done anything wrong. I know you said za things you said because you felt obligated to protect your friends. I certainly don't blame you for feeling like I vas evil, at first sight a lot of ponies think zat I am. So I never did think of you any less of a pony then I do of anyvon." Rainbow Dash did the most unexpected thing. She pulled me into a hug, more then likely it was a load of guilt off her chest so I could see why though. "Thank you for being kind even thought I was a complete donkey." She said with relief showing in her voice. In case you're wondering. She smelled like an assortment of rainbow flavored fruits. But I focused more on her hug. I pull away from her hug "My pleasure, if you have anything else you van't to talk about. I vill alvays listen." She smiled the same cocky smile she usually has on. "Well, how about you listen to the sound of wind rushing by your ears." Then she flew off at a massive speed. "Hey! What about a count down?!"

Rarity is still as generous as ever, she often has me come by the boutique and look at her tux's and dresses. I still don't really care about clothing, but I come anyways just to be nice. "So what do you think?" She asked when I looked at her latest dress. It was a blue ball gown with Some sort of corsage on the base of the neck. She had it on. At first I thought she made it for herself, but she explained that there was a gala coming up and she was trying to come up with something for Rainbow Dash to wear. "A Gala? ven?" I ask. "Oh it's actually happening the night after tomorrow. Can you show her this dress and ask her, her honest opinion?" "Of course, it's my pleasure." I say. "Oh and if you could, can you tell pinkie I enjoyed those cherry chongas she made?" "Sure." I took the dress and putted it in the saddle bag I was carrying around.

Normally I use the saddle bag for carrying metal scrap and other things for my projects. I started to work with making systematic machines that help around the house. But it's more then likely I'm not going to have it done until a few months from now. It be done sooner but I'm running low on the required materials such as scrap and silicon for mother boards. If I were to tell ponies what I do when I don't hang around my friends they'd think I'm crazy. I a way, I do think I am. I spend all my nights awake powered by coffee making machines and concoctions, but I do what I do because I love it and no pony can take me from that.

Today was the night of The Gala and I needed to get prepped and ready for it. I was excited to go because some of Equestrian's top minds were going to be there. I could probably show them my blue prints and designs. It might get me recognized as an intelligent mind and I could be brought into there private area. _Oh the many things I could learn and modify. _Many of my designs come from an inventor who goes by the name of Wired. His machines and creations were cherished and enjoyed in Technopeya and he will be at the Gala. I really hope to meet him, so he can at least be aware that I exist and make machines too.

I arrive at pinkie's bakery but before I even enter the door, Pinkie is standing in front of me. "Hey Circuit, how are you?" "Oh za same as before pinkie. You invited me here right?" I pull out the invitation I got which said there was some stuff she would like me to try today. "Of course I did, I want you-" She zipped back inside and came out as quick with a tray of cupcakes. "To try theses." I levitate a cup cake off the tray and look at it.

The cupcake had a layer of frosting on top which was pink, it had a purple wrapper around the bottom. The frosting was Very unevenly coating the cupcake. I take a bite. Immediately my mouth is on fire from some sort of pepper. "AGGGGHHH!" I yell as I run inside. I run right pass Mr. Cake and put my face directly in the sink filled with water. I drink up about a tenth of the sinks water. I hear her say. "What do you think?" She said. I pull my head out with an angry face. "Vat in za name of fouten dragnet did you put in zat cup cake?!" She closed her eyes with her smile and said. "Caiman pepper and jalapeño paste." "So it's supposed to set my mouth on fire!?" I say with my anger escalating a little. "Yep and I pranked you!" This was getting annoying. In the past few day's she has been pranking me a lot. It's pissing me off.

I walk out mumbling with a frown on my face. "Wait Circuit! It was a joke. I'm sorry okay?" I don't say anything as I teleport home.

When I appear, I see apple jack is sitting on my sofa, I wonder how she might have gotten in. Then I remembered that Fire ball must have let her in. "Apple jack? Vat are you doing here?" She got off of the sofa. "Well, not a lot's going on at the farm and I found some free time. So I was curious if yall wanted to stop by and come play some pony shoe toss." Well, I did want to let off some steam. The game might help. "Why not? Let's go."

We walk all the way there rather then teleport. I would rather spend some time talking to her rather then just be there. "So, how are things between ya'll and Fluttershy?" "Pretty good, ve are going to do stuff after za Gala zat ve planned." "What kinda stuff?" "Oh night strolls for one, some picnics as well as some dinners." "Yall are really getting along really well." "Vell, I do feel a strong connection vith her, you know. Zat night ve figured it out zat ve liked each other, she told me she thought I vas handsome." She turned to look at me. "What? Y'all find that odd?" "I do." "Well it's odd she would feel confident enough to say it, but y'all are pretty good looking. With yer muscles and what not." I smile a little. "So you're saying you think I look attractive?" She stopped and her eyes opened wide. "Um, no! I mean, we'll ya are. But I don't really care to much about it cause… well." She stopped and a blush came up on her face. "Um, I felt I shouldn't have said anything because I wanted to see or hear which one of us ya liked more." I laugh a little. "Hey it's all good, I don't mind if you crushed on me or somezing like zat. You know I have my heart on Fluttershy so you can move on." I have dealt with situations like this before. Most of the time the mare would still be my friend even thought I told her I had no interest. "Good, um can we change the subject?" She asked. "Of course. How's apple bloom doing?" I ask. "Oh she still tries to find her cutie mark." "So she hasn't found vat she's good at?" "Oh she's good at a lota things. Like help her sister on the farm as an example." "Vell zere are still a lot of things she could try, I could even suggest a few things for her if she vanted." I state. "Would they be safe though?" "Of course they would be! I'm not going to intentional tell her to try something I know could harm her."

We continue to talk about trivial things until we get to the farm. I can see that Big Macintosh was pulling an empty cart to the barn. We walk up to him, I start by saying. "Hello Big mac, are you doing good today?" "E'yup" He said. "Vell zat is good to hear, me and Apple jack here are going to play some pony shoe toss. I can see you're busy so I vill let you be." "See ya." He said and continued to move on.

Set up was quick thanks to magic and I was holding the first pony shoe in my mouth. I toss first. I get it in the marked area so that's two points for me. She was next. "Alrighty, watch this." She tosses it and she gets it right on the stick. Three points. "Vow, zat vas a good throw." I compliment. "But here I go." I throw mine, but a little to hard. I hit the stick but it broke the stick. "Oops." I say. "Umm, zat vas an accident." She giggled. A bit, before she could say anything, Apple bloom came out and saw me. "Howdy there Circuit. Whatchall doing here?" She said walking over. "Oh just passing the time. Playing a little pony shoe toss." She looked at the stick which was broking. Some of it was still in the ground. The rest was being held down by the shoe." Her eyes opened up. "Uh, what happened to the stick?" I scratch the mane on my neck. "I threw the shoe a bit too hard." "Well, that might mean ya'll are a bit too strong for this game." "Maybe." I say. I never did play these kinds of games very often. It's not because I don't want to, it's more because I feel it's more beneficial to improve my knowledge. Rather then kick a ball, I choose to learn the trajectory of that ball when kicked with X amount of force and so forth.

"Say Circuit, why do ya have Mechanical wings when ya barely use them?" "Vell I made zem for any case I need to get somewhere quickly or ven it's more convenient to fly." "Oh." Suddenly a big shadow blankets the ground for a minute. I look up there was a giant triangular shaped object moving through the sky. I could also hear Scootalo yelling out in happiness. The thing finally moved out of the way of the sun, and she was on a hang glider. "Yeaaaah!" She yelled out. "Speaking of vich." I say. And then I take off at a rapid speed to catch up to her. I fly right next to her. She was wearing a blue helmet for protection.

Scootalo! Vat are you doing?" I say. She turned her head over. "OH, hi Circuit. Im hang gliding to see if this is what I'm good at." I did not understand. "You're a Pegasus, vhy don't you just flap you're vings?" "I haven't passed flight school yet!" "Just be careful! I don't vant to see a young filly like you get hurt." I finish and fly back down to Apple jack. "What in tartation is she doing?" She asks. "Hang gliding." I notice that the sun was starting to go down. "Oh, better get back. I need to prep for the Gala." I say while I fly up to the air. "I'll meet ya at Twilights."

I get back and I'm greeted by Fire ball who hands me a scroll with an L on it. "It's for ya." She said with her accent. I read the letter.

Dear Circuit

I want to be sure that you are aware that a royal carriage will bring you along with the spirits of harmony to the castle. They will arrive shortly after you receive this letter. – Luna.

"How long ago vas this?" I ask. "About five minutes." This meant I didn't have long for the tux. Then I remember the dress in my saddle bag. "OH Frunkon! I forgot to give Vainbow Dash za dress. I hear a knock on my door. I look over to Fire ball. "Go get my tux!" I turn back around and open the door. Behind it was Rainbow Dash. _Phew_. "Vainbow Dash, Varity wanted me to give you zis." I open the saddle bag and show her the dress. She put her hoof to her chin. "Hmmm, too princessy." I notice that she was actually wearing the same dress she wore to my honoring ceremony. "Vell, she vas trying to make a dress for you tonight. But, I see zat you got von already." I state. "Oh yeah, she made this one too." "Heres ya tux." I turn around to see she has folded my suit into a neat square. "Perfect, Vainbow dash wacha doing here?" "I came because Twilight said everypony should come." "I mean why are you at my door step?" "Oh, I thought we'd talk for a minute or two." "I still have to put on za tux." I say. As much as I would love to sit here and chat with her. I still had to get dressed for the Gala. "What you need privacy? We are all naked most of the time you know." "Vell yes, but do you think it feels right to dress in front of some pony? Of za opposite gender for zat matter?" "You seemed to have no problem undressing in front of Rarity." She said. That made me feal a bit of blood go to my head. It was her alone and not anypony that was behind Rarity. "It's different ven any pony behind you can see me dress. Just vait a moment." I close the door in front of her and immediately start putting on the tux. "Sure I'll just stand outside until you open it again, I guess." I heard her say. I finish putting on the tuxedo and open the door again. She was still behind it, with a frown. "You closed the door in my face." "Sorry, I just felt like I need to not let you see me dress." "Whatever, lets go." The short walk was left with only one question in mind after I heard her mumble to herself but was just loud enough for me to pick up. "Mule." I felt like the words she said that day were meaningless now. Maybe even the hug was just a fake display of emotion. I don't know why but it got to me. "ALRIGHT VAINBOW DASH, VAT DO YOU VANT FROM ME?!" I yell at her suddenly. She jumped away in shock which was followed with her looking at me in the same shock. "Jeez Circuit! What's wrong?" I felt a lot of pent up anger starting to flow through my mouth. "Vats wrong? Vats wrong?! I'll tell you vats wrong! You are too ignorant and too arrogant to realize the consequences of you're words and actions. You're nothing more zen a… a…" My angry mind thinks of the best word to describe what she was. "A bitch!" My actual mind starts to catch up to me and I clog my mouth before I can say anymore. She stood there in absolute shock, then her ears flop down and tears start to form around her eyes. What I said must have really upset her. "I… thought, you didn't hate me for it." "Vainbow Dash…" I say with regret sweeping my body. "No!... Don't you say anything else, I was right when I thought you were bad." Tears started dripping down her face. "I... I'm sorry, it's just zat za vay you talk. It makes me…" I stand there trying to think of the best words to describe. But she decides to finish the sentence for me. "Angry?" She said with her voice crakling a little. "Vell, yeah but it's just za vay you talk it make's me feel like you think you're better then me." "I'm not hear to listen to you're reasoning." She said with her own hate starting to come out. "You know, I was absolutely sure you were doing what you did that day just so you could get me off you're back. And I'm sure now that I was right." Sadness started to go through my entire body. Not only did I feel like crap. But I know I probably just lost a friend, a good friend too. Over a stupid insult. She flew away over to twilight's library. I continued to walk there for a short minute. With my ears flopped down from my sadness. _I get the feeling I'm not going to hear the end of this for a long time. _ "Oh but you might, you'll see." I hear a distant and dark voice say. I look around for a minute. There was no pony around "Who said zat?" I say. I look around trying to see if anypony was hiding near by. But there was none in any bushs or any where. "Um, what are you doing Circuit?" I hear a calming voice say behind me. I turn my head around to see my mare friend, Fluttershy. I smiled at her. "Flutter's." I say. I give her a kiss. "How have you been doing today my little sugar cane root?" I ask her. "Okay. Some monkeys came by with some splinters in there feet." "Ooh, zat must have hurt." "They did show it was hurting, so I got the splinters out." I smile. "Zats good." My ears were still flopped down. "Whats wrong?" She asked. I sigh. "My temper got za better of me and I yelled some things at Vainbow Dash." "Is that why I saw her fly away with tears?" "I said some thing's I didn't mean to." For the first time I have ever seen, she actually frowned. "You must have said some very mean things just for her to cry." "I do feel bad I said zem, zere not really true." "I hope you apologize to her. Otherwise she may get…" She tried to think of the best words she knew to describe. "Mean enough to fight."

We arrive at the library, Twilight was standing outside looking at our approach. But as I got closer I noticed that she was frowning. I gulp with worry. "What did you say to her?" She said with a little anger in her voice. She was wearing the same dress from the ceremony. "Um, some thing's I shouldn't have." I say slowly and regrettingly. I could faintly hear Rainbow Dash sobbing a little. "You really upseted her somehow." She used her magic to pick my body up and levitated me into the library. "So you better make up or you're not going with us." That wreached my chest a bit. I really did want to meet Wired and I also wanted to apologize to Rainbow Dash. But I really would like to apologize when I can think of the right words to say. _Well you going to have to figure them out now or you're stuck at home tonight. _I walk over to where rainbow Dash was. Pinkie was there trying to comfort her as much as she could. "Vainbow Dash." I say I felt some anxiety gripping my chest and head. I was never good with apologizes. Most of the time I just bought something to show I was sorry. But it couldn't be the situation. "Please listen to me vight now…." I couldn't feel any speech coming. "I'm… sorry I got mad. I never meant to call you what I did." She stopped her sob and looked at me. "I'm very sure you did mean to." "I didn't, I just had been going under a lot of stress recently." She got a frown. "Like what?" I look over to pinkie. "For starts, she keeps pranking me and it's ticked me off for quite sometime." I scratch the back of my neck reflexively. "Plus, my bills are a little behind." That being the truth. I was renting the house rather then owning it. A good amount of ponies did buy that lice be gone stuff, but it was close to the amount to pay for the cost of rent. Because I was late for that. A pony came by from the hall the other day to notify me that my bill was late. It bothered me that I don't see the mayor sending anypony to go to the other ponies houses that are late on there stuff. But it's not like I can go to her and complain. Chances are, I'd get kicked out of home.

"So, you didn't mean to get angry?" She said still with a little bit of tears coming down her face. "Of coarse not. Now come on." I say with a smile coming to my face. Where's zat tomcolt personality I remember?" She got up and said. "Well, I'll take you out next time You talk like that to me again." She said starting to smile again. "There ya go." I put my hoof out for her to bump. Which she happily hit. "I'm sorry about the constant pranking Circuit." I hear Pinkie say behind me. I turn around with a smile. "I know you are, just don't keep doing it okay?" She smiled that smile I enjoy. "Okay, there are a lot of ponies I could prank anyways." "BOO!" I hear. I don't even flinch I turn around to see a big Sad emotion mask looking up at me. "Vait?" I say. "Darn it!" The mask came off forward with spike behind it. I laugh at that. When I do stop laughing I say to him. "Vas zat supposed to be you're prank?" I say with a higher pitch in my voice. He was frowning but said. "No. That was to uh... check if you were pay attention." I laugh but snort at the end. "Sure it was." Pinkie even laughed. She walked in front. "That's not how you prank a pony spiky. This is how. She gripped onto his claw. Which he immediately jerked back. "Ow! What the?" She giggled. "A joy buzzer." The little electric device was in fact on her hoof. I laugh a little with my mouth closed. It wasn't the best joke. But a simple and amusing one. "Well, take this." And he burped really loud and hard in pinkie's face. It was a good burp too. "Spike." Said pinkie with a frown. "It's not polite to burp in some ponies face." Rarity walked over and said. "Yes, in fact I was sure that you knew better then that." He started to sweat a little. "Well uhh… I just thought…" There was a knocking at the door. He instantly reacted to it by saying a little desperately. "Let me get that." He sped off to the door. I smile on the inside. I knew spike was probably going to try again soon after the Gala, But I could care less.

When Spike opened the door, a royal guard was behind it. "Escort for party of seven to cantorlot castle." This guards coat was a pure white like rarity's, he was a unicorn. From where I was I could see a royal carriage but I sensed a strong energy in it. One very familiar. We walk out. I was last out the door. Before I exit the door. I turn to spike and say. "Spike." "What?" I smile a little but speak seriously. "Don't get any ideas if you stop by my place." He crossed his arms. "Hey, you know I won't." He reaches to close the door "I mean it Spike, no funny business." I say pointing a hoof at him. "What would I do? I'm too young for that sort of thing." He close's the door. I still feel like I should have said more but I hear Twilight calling for me to get in the carriage. I open the door. To see who that big amount of energy was coming from.

"Luna?" I say with surprise." "Hello Circuit." I get into the carriage. Every pony seemed to be happy to see her too. "How have you been doing lately princess?" "I was going to ask you the same question." She said as I took my seat next to Fluttershy. "Well, I've been busy spending time with my friends here." I say looking to them. "But a little more with her." I put my hoof around Fluttershy, who began to blush a little. "I see you two are happy together" She says neutrally. "More zen I can say." Fluttershy talked a little quietly. "Um, yes." I must have been making her feel a little embarrassed so I take my hoof away and put it back down on the seat. The girls giggled a little. "So, what are you in progress in making, Circuit?" I had been working on two projects. One was a secret. The other was called the therma-master. It can turn a very lake into ice, and back again. It is powered by magic. But can be powered by electricity, which is if you got about 1000 volt's of electricity running through you're home. "Well, I have been working on a nature altering device." She looked at me with the same face. "What does it do?" "It can freeze an entire body of water zen back again." "Um…" I turn to Fluttershy who was starting to speak up a bit. "Does it hurt the fish?" "It can only change Liquid masses so… Uhhhhhhhhhhh, yeah it does. But I'm vorking on zat." I levitate a couple of blueprints out of my pocket. I had brought a couple of blueprints to show to Wired in case I meet him. Some were from old creations. Others were some from just before I moved out to ponyvill. "I hope to show zese to Wired." She looked at me with the same face saying nothing. "Za master inventor?" She blinked. I started to get annoyed. "Creator of Technopeya's many beloved machines?" She blinked again. "Come on! He vas za pony to make za first ever power armor." "I'm sorry, but I have no idea who you speak of." "We're here!" I hear twilight say. It was true. I look out the window and we have in fact arrived at the entrance.

There was a big red a carpet laid out for important ponies. I guess we we're important ponies. There were plenty of fancy looking Unicorns and Pegasi out side. But were probably even more inside. _Which includes Wired! _

**Yay! End of chapter. I have no Idea if anyone's going to read this or not. Like I said not a lot of you are into reading the year Circuit was in ponyvill rather then when Logan arrived in the present. But here are some questions to finish this chapter. Do you think it was the appropriate to finish season three both earlier then the other's and with Twilight becoming a princess? Will they open season four with a new villain? Or will they bring a different approach? **

**Ponies rule! Mecha, out.**


	2. the second chapter

**I'm starting to run out of things to put in these damn bold texts. But for now I'll say please enjoy you're mind rotting computer session, on my delicious story.**

We had walked inside and there were many different ponies and stallion's talking to each other about different things. It also seemed that everpony had a different idea on what to do. Twilight wanted to talk with the princess, Apple jack hoped to sell some food to the other ponies, Rarity wanted to 'find her prince charming'. Fluttershy wanted to go to the garden to be with the exotic animals and Rainbow Dash wanted to hang around the wonder bolts. Everypony separated. I went to find the intellectual minds. I was looking when I saw a familiar face. Not one of the girls thought. I walk up to her. I touch her on the back.

"Vinyl? Iz zat you?" She turned around to be surprised. "Hey, Circuit. Didn't expect to see you here." "I didn't expect you. What are you doing here?" She flicked her hoof. "Oh Pinkie Pie told me to be here incase she needed me to spice things up. You know, if the music is a bit of a drag." I smile a little knowing that Pinkie must have something planed for all of this. "It'z a formal event though." She smiled and laughed a little. "Well, last year thing's went a little different around the end." She explained what she remembered happening. It sounded like a total disaster and Twilight's friends were the reason for it. "Really?" I say. "Yeah, so maybe look out for that." I ask her. "Hey, do know where the intellectual minds are? I'm trying to meet Wired." She looked at me questioningly, I could see through her shades the puzzled look on her face, but that wen't away quickly. "Oh yeah, they should be over there." She pointed with her left hoof over to the gardens. _That's near where Fluttershy is. _"Thanks, see ya around." She waved back and started to wonder around.

As I walked I noticed the art work on the glass panels. A lot of it was the same as the work in the throne room. Something was off about one of them. One was of twilight and them fighting something. But it looked like what ever it was supposed to be was missing. "Well isn't that odd?" it was the same voice from earlier. My eyes open from surprise and look around. There was nothing to explain the source of voice again. I look to the many panels of glass. There was now none of the villains anywhere. Not even the defeat of Nightmare moon was there anymore. But there was Discord. In each of panel Discord was now featured in them. In each one he was looking down on my friends and looking at them intensely. This startled my very being. Then I heard an evil laugh. It almost felt like what ever it was, was haunting me. I stepped back from the panels slowly. But in doing so I bumped into some pony.

"Hey, watch. It." It sounded very, robotic. I turn to face… "W-wired?" My insides started to get mixed up. It was my idol. He was wearing his full body metal suit so his cutie mark was not present. But it was grey and his eyes where covered by optical sensors. "Yes that is who I am. Who might you be?" I start to sweat a bit. "Um, my name iz Circuit hooves." I start to feel my intelligent's go through my head. "Well, what do you have to say?" His mouth plate made a frown. "Oh, um. Sorry it's just you…" I clear my throat. "Are my idol, it'z an honor to meet you." His face still did not change. "Who is not?" "Vell, no pony. But um, I am an inventor, and you inspired me to make these blue prints." I levitate the blue prints out of my pocket to show him them. He lift's his hoof up. The metal started to glow blue and one scroll flew to him without the aid of my magic. I was astonished by this. "How did you do zat?" I ask. He frowns a little more. "What, you don't know?" I think about what could've happened. "Iz it some sort of magic armor?" He sighed. "It's telekinetic armor you dunderhead." I was silent, never would I think he would call anypony a dunderhead, or anything off that matter. He looks at the blue print he scans pretty much every detail of the schematic. He only frowned and said. "What is this supposed to be?" He was looking at my therma-master blueprint. "Um, well it's a nature altering device that can freeze an entire body of vater." He threw the blue print in my face and said. "Distasteful, I would never think of doing something so mediocre and so… dumb." That REALLY hurt. My very idol, thought it was horrible. I felt so… pointless. He walked away. I only watched him walk away before I ran out to the garden crying. Not even caring who I plowed through. Hoping to find Fluttershy to get some comfort from her. But it turns out Vinyl didn't tell me if was the animal garden, cause I think it was the sculpture garden. I ran right in between two hedges and down a path where they were the walls were the hedges themselves. I kept following a path until I reached a clearing. I kept making turns until I finally stopped. I was still crying as I knelt down. The very reason I became an inventor was because When I moved to Technopyea for collage I saw his many creations. This was the very night I hoped for, to meet him. I hoped he would look at me and say a few encouraging word's or something. But instead. He insulted me and told me my ideas were, stupid.

I heard a noise and felt my energy disappear. Not to mention I lost all connection to my wings. I look up to my horn. It was gone! "My horn!" I say looking up at the empty space in my mane. Then I felt some space free up in my suit. I look back at where my wings would be, they were gone too. "My vings! Gahhhh!" I scream out. I hear some evil laughter that was a male voice. It was very ancient sounding and very evil too. I back up against the bush. "Who's zere?" "You should have seen the look on you're face. Priceless!" I scream out madly. "Who are you!? Give me my ving's and horn back!" "I took them to ensure you don't cheat. I'd like to play a little game with you." I was not into these kinds of random shenanigans. "Screw you're game! Give me my body part's back!" "You'll get them back at the end of the game. But here are the rules. One. No flying and no magic. The second rule is you need to find me in the center of the maze to win, but if you can't find me before the ended of the gala, you lose." The voice perked up to say. "Good luck, my little stallion." He finished with an evil laugh. I was guessing if I didn't win. I won't get my horn back. I could probably build my wings again. I even had some new idea's for them. But it would set me back a couple of months in development of my self-aware machines. So I get up and begin moving through the maze.

**Hi everypony, so I'm actually going to end it here, I'm starting to get the feeling part of the reason not a lot of people are reading my Back-story series is because each chapter is too long. So I plan on making them in a better reading time. Probably in a 10 minute reading range, rather then a 15 to 20 minute range. Question time! How do you feel about the new season of friendship is magic? Did anypony else feel depressed after watching the season three finale?**

**Oh I should probably mention now the entire back-story takes place before season three. So that fixes some confusion **


	3. chapter 3

**I'm starting to run out of things to put in these damn bold texts. But for now I'll say please enjoy you're mind rotting computer session, on my delicious story.**

We had walked inside and there were many different ponies and stallion's talking to each other about different things. It also seemed that everpony had a different idea on what to do. Twilight wanted to talk with the princess, Apple jack hoped to sell some food to the other ponies, Rarity wanted to 'find her prince charming'. Fluttershy wanted to go to the garden to be with the exotic animals and Rainbow Dash wanted to hang around the wonder bolts. Everypony separated. I went to find the intellectual minds. I was looking when I saw a familiar face. Not one of the girls thought. I walk up to her. I touch her on the back.

"Vinyl? Iz zat you?" She turned around to be surprised. "Hey, Circuit. Didn't expect to see you here." "I didn't expect you. What are you doing here?" She flicked her hoof. "Oh Pinkie Pie told me to be here incase she needed me to spice things up. You know, if the music is a bit of a drag." I smile a little knowing that Pinkie must have something planed for all of this. "It'z a formal event though." She smiled and laughed a little. "Well, last year thing's went a little different around the end." She explained what she remembered happening. It sounded like a total disaster and Twilight's friends were the reason for it. "Really?" I say. "Yeah, so maybe look out for that." I ask her. "Hey, do know where the intellectual minds are? I'm trying to meet Wired." She looked at me questioningly, I could see through her shades the puzzled look on her face, but that wen't away quickly. "Oh yeah, they should be over there." She pointed with her left hoof over to the gardens. _That's near where Fluttershy is. _"Thanks, see ya around." She waved back and started to wonder around.

As I walked I noticed the art work on the glass panels. A lot of it was the same as the work in the throne room. Something was off about one of them. One was of twilight and them fighting something. But it looked like what ever it was supposed to be was missing. "Well isn't that odd?" it was the same voice from earlier. My eyes open from surprise and look around. There was nothing to explain the source of voice again. I look to the many panels of glass. There was now none of the villains anywhere. Not even the defeat of Nightmare moon was there anymore. But there was Discord. In each of panel Discord was now featured in them. In each one he was looking down on my friends and looking at them intensely. This startled my very being. Then I heard an evil laugh. It almost felt like what ever it was, was haunting me. I stepped back from the panels slowly. But in doing so I bumped into some pony.

"Hey, watch. It." It sounded very, robotic. I turn to face… "W-wired?" My insides started to get mixed up. It was my idol. He was wearing his full body metal suit so his cutie mark was not present. But it was grey and his eyes where covered by optical sensors. "Yes that is who I am. Who might you be?" I start to sweat a bit. "Um, my name iz Circuit hooves." I start to feel my intelligent's go through my head. "Well, what do you have to say?" His mouth plate made a frown. "Oh, um. Sorry it's just you…" I clear my throat. "Are my idol, it'z an honor to meet you." His face still did not change. "Who is not?" "Vell, no pony. But um, I am an inventor, and you inspired me to make these blue prints." I levitate the blue prints out of my pocket to show him them. He lift's his hoof up. The metal started to glow blue and one scroll flew to him without the aid of my magic. I was astonished by this. "How did you do zat?" I ask. He frowns a little more. "What, you don't know?" I think about what could've happened. "Iz it some sort of magic armor?" He sighed. "It's telekinetic armor you dunderhead." I was silent, never would I think he would call anypony a dunderhead, or anything off that matter. He looks at the blue print he scans pretty much every detail of the schematic. He only frowned and said. "What is this supposed to be?" He was looking at my therma-master blueprint. "Um, well it's a nature altering device that can freeze an entire body of vater." He threw the blue print in my face and said. "Distasteful, I would never think of doing something so mediocre and so… dumb." That REALLY hurt. My very idol, thought it was horrible. I felt so… pointless. He walked away. I only watched him walk away before I ran out to the garden crying. Not even caring who I plowed through. Hoping to find Fluttershy to get some comfort from her. But it turns out Vinyl didn't tell me if was the animal garden, cause I think it was the sculpture garden. I ran right in between two hedges and down a path where they were the walls were the hedges themselves. I kept following a path until I reached a clearing. I kept making turns until I finally stopped. I was still crying as I knelt down. The very reason I became an inventor was because When I moved to Technopyea for collage I saw his many creations. This was the very night I hoped for, to meet him. I hoped he would look at me and say a few encouraging word's or something. But instead. He insulted me and told me my ideas were, stupid.

I heard a noise and felt my energy disappear. Not to mention I lost all connection to my wings. I look up to my horn. It was gone! "My horn!" I say looking up at the empty space in my mane. Then I felt some space free up in my suit. I look back at where my wings would be, they were gone too. "My vings! Gahhhh!" I scream out. I hear some evil laughter that was a male voice. It was very ancient sounding and very evil too. I back up against the bush. "Who's zere?" "You should have seen the look on you're face. Priceless!" I scream out madly. "Who are you!? Give me my ving's and horn back!" "I took them to ensure you don't cheat. I'd like to play a little game with you." I was not into these kinds of random shenanigans. "Screw you're game! Give me my body part's back!" "You'll get them back at the end of the game. But here are the rules. One. No flying and no magic. The second rule is you need to find me in the center of the maze to win, but if you can't find me before the ended of the gala, you lose." The voice perked up to say. "Good luck, my little stallion." He finished with an evil laugh. I was guessing if I didn't win. I won't get my horn back. I could probably build my wings again. I even had some new idea's for them. But it would set me back a couple of months in development of my self-aware machines. So I get up and begin moving through the maze.

**Hi everypony, so I'm actually going to end it here, I'm starting to get the feeling part of the reason not a lot of people are reading my Back-story series is because each chapter is too long. So I plan on making them in a better reading time. Probably in a 10 minute reading range, rather then a 15 to 20 minute range. Question time! How do you feel about the new season of friendship is magic? Did anypony else feel depressed after watching the season three finale?**

**Oh I should probably mention now the entire back-story takes place before season three. So that fixes some confusion **


End file.
